Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to lighting system and, more particularly, to suspension assembly of the lighting system.
Installers are always looking for a quicker and reliable means to install LED lighting modules into a box sign. Typically, bars and rails have been used to support the LED lighting modules. In the recent past prepopulated strings of LED lighting modules have been hung in the box sign from top and bottom supports to hold the string of LED lighting modules. In this way, many different strings need to be made depending on the depth of the sign. Moreover, clamp or tie used to hold the string of modules causes uneven and non-repeatable spacing among LED lighting modules, and the clamps come undone or the ties become loose as well.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a better configuration to support the LED lighting modules at multiple depths and to be easily set for the spacing as needed among LED lighting modules, mounted from top to bottom.